Visionaries chapter 1
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Ranma/Tenchi crossover. Ranma and Genma come home, with a new house guest in tow. This story is kind of old, and i'm trying to start writing on it again. Hope you enjoy.


VISIONARIES

By: Matt Taylor(Cincy513@aol.com)

Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

All Tenchi Muyo characters are the property of AIC/Pioneer. I receive no 

money from this and am doing it for my own amusement.

Notes: This is an alternate reality story, crossing over Ranma 1/2 and Tenchu 

Muyo. A lot of things are different, and some things are the same. Keep an 

eye out for them. Enjoy.

*************

CHAPTER 1

"What's with you pop?" A young red haired girl asked the large panda that was 

walking next to her through the streets of Yokohama. The girl was dressed in 

a red chinese shirt, and black pants and sandals. The panda grunted slightly, 

and held up a wooden sign.

"I'm so dead." The girl read from the sign. "Oh come on pop. I doubt 

grandpa's gonna be that upset about this whole curse thing." The panda 

brought out another sign.

"It's not your grandfather I'm worried about." It said. "Well, then what?"

"I'll explain later." The latest sign said.

"Are we almost there, guys?" Came a voice from behind them.

"We should get there in about two hours, Ucchan." The red head said, moving 

aside to reveal a beautiful, if slightly androgynous, brunette standing 

behind them. The girl was dressed in an western style casual outfit, T-shirt, 

and jean shorts, and a bandolier, that carried what looked like several 

small, and one very large spatula.

"I can hardly wait to meet your family, Ranchan." She said. "All I know about 

them is what you two tell me."

"There pretty good people Ukyo, I really want to introduce you to Tenchi. 

Plus, I wonder what gramps will think of all I've learned?"

"You still have much to learn, Ranma." The panda's sign said.

"Oh right, rain on my parade, pops."

"You know how much his grandfather's opinion means to Ranma, Genma." Ukyo 

said, in a reprimanding manner.

"Yes, but there are few people who push harder than him. He'll find a fault, 

believe, me, he'll find a fault." The Panda's sign said, Ranma wondered for a 

moment how his father could have fit so many words on that small sign. But 

turned his attention away, as he saw they where reaching the end of town. 

Ranma looked out and saw the mountains rising in the distance.

"It's gonna be nice to get home."

*************

"So Ranma's finally coming back, huh?"

"Yes Tenchi, he, and Genma should be here in a few hours." Nobuyuki said, 

holding up a postcard with the words "greetings from China on it."

"I'm so looking forward to seeing my husband again." A woman said. "I wonder 

what father thinks about all this?"

"You know grandpa, even when they do get back, he won't show any surprise."

"Your grandfather does show emotion Tenchi, you just need to look in the 

right places."

"And you know those places, Aunt Nodoka?" The young man named Tenchi asked.

"It comes from living near him for so long, someday you'll be able to see it 

to. It will be so good to see Ranma again."

"And see if he's become a "man among men," Nodoka?" Nobuyuki asked with a 

chuckle.

"Is it a crime to want a successful son? It has always been my dream that 

Ranma would become a great martial arts master." She said with a cheerful 

look. "I can hardly wait to see how much he's improved!"

"He's going to have a much harder judge though, then you." Said Tenchi. 

Nodoka's gaze went out the window to the shrine in the mountain above them.

"Yes."

*************

"Home sweet home." Said Ranma as she walked up to a huge opening in the 

forest, revealing a large two-story house. Behind the house, you could see a 

large deck, itself propelled over a large beautiful lake a bit off, on a 

mountain top, you could see a shinto shrine, with a large carrot patch below 

it in the valley.

"Wow! Nicest place I've ever seen." Said Ukyo. "How much does your family 

have, Ranma?"

"The Masaki's are very well off. They come from a long line of Samurai 

warriors." Said Genma/panda's sign.

"Whoah." Ukyo looked out towards the lake, looking forward to buying a 

swim-suit soon. She looked over at the young red-head, and saw she was 

looking up into the mountains at the Shinto shrine. "Ranma?"

"Yeah Ucchan?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking of some plans."

"Plans?"

"Plans. Fighting strategies, moves, you know."

"Oh. Well come on! Let's introduce ourselves!" Genma suddenly got a panicked 

look on his face, well...as much panic as a Panda face could show.

"Perhaps we should find some hot water first?" The sign said.

"Oh come on Pops, they'll have some inside."

"B....But...." For a second, Ranma wondered why his father would write that 

down, but pushed it aside, as he walked up to the door. Ranma calmed herself 

and knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds, until someone opened 

the door. Standing on the other side, was a middle aged man, with a thin 

mustache, and glasses.

"Uncle Nobuyuki!" Said Ranma.

"Uh...Do I know you?"

"Actually, yes." Ranma stepped through the door "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Uh....You are?' Nobuyuki asked.

"Yep. This is Ukyo Kuonji, and this is pops."

"Hi.

"Rrruummpphh." Nobuyuki looked confused as his gaze went around to both of 

them. Nodoka and Tenchi had gone to their rooms to clean up a bit, what would 

they think if they came back and saw him talking with a giant panda, and two 

teenage girls?

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"There's something different about you."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I can explain that. Do you mind if I get a bath first?"

"Uh, sure." Nobuyuki said absent-mindedly. Ranma ran upstairs, leaving her 

uncle with Ukyo and the panda.

"Mr. Masaki?"

"Uh yes....."

"Ukyo. You're probably wondering about this." She said, as she motioned to 

the panda. "Well, could you possible heat up some water?"

"Um...okay." Nobuyuki took a tea-pot and filled it with water, and then sat 

it on the stove. As he did so, the door opened, and Tenchi, and Nodoka walked 

in. Tenchi stopped in mild shock, as he saw the panda, then saw it take out a 

sign that said "Greetings Tenchi, nice to see you again."

"Oh, you must be Tenchi." Ukyo said, as she walked up and shook the young 

man's hand. "Ranchan told me all about you."

"Ranchan?"

"Ranma Saotome...Your cousin?"

"You're a friend of Ranma? Nice to meet you." Nodoka said, as she shook the 

young girl's hand.

"Oh, Your Nodoka, I remember you from Ranma's pictures."

"Is this your pet?" Nodoka asked, pointing to the Panda. Genma/panda looked 

appropriately miffed, but put it aside as he heard a whistle blow. Nobuyuki 

took the tea-pot from the stove, and walked over to Ukyo.

"Oh it's ready." Said Ukyo, who took the tea-pot from Nobuyuki's hands. "Now 

everyone, brace yourselves."

*************

"Aahh." A now male Ranma settled down into the tub, letting the hot water 

soothe the muscles aching from the long walk from Tokyo to Yokohama. Ranma 

wondered to himself how he was going to tell the family about his curse. 

Tenchi would get used to it eventually, he hoped, he shuddered when he 

thought about uncle Nobuyuki would do. He started to imagine his uncle's 

video camera habit, added himself in female form, and shuddered again. It was 

Grandpa Katsuhito and Nodoka he worried about.

'Don't think about that right now. Just relax. You deserve it.' Ranma thought 

to himself. Ranma let the thoughts about his curse drift away. For at least a 

few minutes, everything felt good. His peace was shattered though, as a 

scream slammed upwards from downstairs. An image of his father entered his 

mind.

"Oh no." Ranma lept from the tub, grabbed a towel and dried, off, hurriedly 

got his clothes on, and went downstairs.

*************

"AAAUUGHHH!" Came Nodoka's scream. Tenchi backed against the counter, his 

hand against his chest, as if he was having a heart attack. Nobuyuki merely 

raised his eyes in shock, and his body went into shock.

"I said to brace yourself."

"Nodoka, it is wonderful to see you again." Said the now human Genma as he 

ran up and hugged his wife. After a moment of shock, Nodoka gradually 

returned it. 

"What happened!?" Came a male voice, as Ranma rammed through the door.

"Ranma?" Asked Tenchi, slowly going out of his heart attack pose.

"Ranma?" Asked Nobuyuki.

"Ranma?" Asked Nodoka.

"Uh...hi. We have a few things to explain."

*************

    Everyone had gathered in the living room, with Genma, Ranma and Ukyo 

standing in front of Tenchi, Nodoka, and Nobuyuki, all three still in a state 

of shock.

"Okay, we might as well get to the gist of it. Me and Dad are cursed." Nodoka 

looked like she was about to feint. Tenchi put an arm around her to help 

support her.

"It happened a few months ago in China. Dad took me and Ukyo to look for a 

ancient training ground called Jusenkyo...."

*************

"Are you sure about this pops?" Ranma asked. He and his father were hiking up 

a mountaintop. Genma was panting slightly, but Ranma still seemed full on 

energy.

"Yes. Only the best can train at the Jusenkyo pools."

"Is it true no one's been there in decades?"

"Yes, some silly idea about a curse. But it is no matter. It is the perfect 

place to advance your training."

"I still wish Ucchan had come."

"I sometimes wonder why I let her come with us on your training jurney, 

anyway."

"I thought it was because me and her are...."

"I know, Ranma, I know. We should be there soon."  They continued walking 

upwards until they reached the top of the mountain. Below them, on the other 

side was a valley, dotted with hundreds of pools. At the entrance was a small 

home. Both of them ran downward fast as they could. Both of them stopped at 

the small house, and a man stepped out.

"Ah, are you here to train at the pools?" He asked.

"Uh....what did he say?" Genma asked. Ranma sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't speak chinese." Ranma said.

"Ah, you are Japanese, my apologies." The man said in Japanese. "I am the 

Jusenkyo guide. I take it you wish to train here?"

"Yes." Said Genma.

"I would not advise it. This is very tragic place. Every pool is cursed, 

whoever should fall in will turn into what drowned there."

"Hhmm, Thank you, but we'll be careful." Genma said, obviously not believing 

it.

*************

"Now, remember to keep your balance, Ranma." Genma said, from his place on 

the top of one of the poles. Below them was the deceptively peaceful waters 

of one of the hundreds of pools. Ranma looked nervously down at the pool, 

before returning his gaze to his father.

"Now.....ATTACK!!!!" Genma leapt from his pole, aiming a flying kick at his 

son's head. Ranma somersaulted and landed gracefully with one foot on another 

pole. 

"My turn pops!" Ranma leapt into the air, leaping over his father, and 

landing on a pole behind his. Ranma landed a chop into his back. For a second 

it looked like the man would fall, but Genma's balance remained true, and he 

twirled, landing a spinning kick in is son's side. Ranma went with the blow, 

and landed on another pole.

"Not bad pops!" The fight went on like this for several minutes, with neither 

of them managing to knock the other into the pool.

"You can't keep up forever, Pops."

"My time isn't up yet, young man. I've trained under one of the greatest 

fighters in the world. My stamina can't be questioned."

"We'll see about that." Ranma leapt from another pole, landing a kick right 

in his father's chest. Genma's arms flailed around wildly, before he fell 

from the pole, and, with a splash, fell into the water. "Hah! Got you Pops!"

Ranma savored his victory for a moment, eventually he started to wonder where 

his father was. He'd been in that pool for awhile now. Ranma got off the 

pole, and walked over to the edge of the pool. He looked into the water for a 

few minutes, until something very large, and very furry slammed out of the 

water. A giant Panda. Ranma's defenses went down as shock came over him. The 

Panda's paw slammed into him, and he went flying, right into another one of 

the pools. The panda grunted triumphantly, as a young, red-haired, soaking 

wet girl crawled out of the pool. Ranma came to a standing position. 

"W....What happened!!??"

"Ah, you did not listen to my warning, I see." They both turned to see the 

Jusenkyo guide behind them. "Hhmm. Spring of drowned girl, tragic story of 

girl who drown there. Spring of drowned panda, very tragic story of panda who 

drown there many years ago."

"I...is there any way to reverse it!?" Ranma yelled at the guide.

"Hhmm. According to legend, cold water activate the curse, and hot water 

reverse it." Ranma turned, his eyes deadly, towards the panda that was his 

father.

"YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Ranma hooked his fingers into claws and 

rammed at his father, who freaked and ran for the hills.

*************

"And that's the story. Eventually we made it back to our campsite, and heated 

up some water. We found out the guide was correct. Cold water activates the 

curse, hot water reverses it." Ranma sat down, exhausted by the tale he had 

just told. "Ucchan got a big laugh out of it, when we showed her."

"Did I ever!" Ukyo spoke up, a grin plastered across her face.

"Jeez! It must be difficult." Said Tenchi.

"It is kind of difficult finding hot water sometimes." Ranma said. "But we 

have been able to take it pretty well. We have had a few...difficulties 

getting out of China, which our curses came in handy helping. Does that 

answer all your questions?"

"Very much." They all turned to see the owner of the gruff voice who 

answered. Standing in the doorway was an elderly man, dressed in a white, 

loose karate gi.

"Master Katsuhito!" Genma said, getting down on one knee.

"Hey Grandpa, long time." Said Ranma.

"It has." Katsuhito said as he calmly walked in to the room. "It seems Ranma 

that you have returned from China with more than just added skill. 

Nonetheless, it is good to see you again. You have grown-up quite well."

"Thanks Grandpa." Ranma said, his face beaming. It was already difficult 

enough to get compliments out of his grandfather.

"And you must be the Ukyo they spoke off?" Katsuhito said, moving over to the 

young girl.

"Yes sir. Ranchan's told me so much about you." Ukyo said, smiling and bowing.

"Well we have plenty of room here." Said Nobuyuki. "By the way, how did you 

come to be traveling with Ranma and Genma, anyway?"

"Oh, It's not important right now." Ukyo said, moving up to put her arm under 

Ranma's. Ranma seemed to blush slightly, and Tenchi looked at them 

questioningly. 

"Well Ranma, we kept your room in good shape, and we can find a place for 

Miss Kuonji. Don't you think so, Aunt Nodoka?" Tenchi turned to his aunt, and 

she was still in her shocked expression. She stood up then.

"Genma, I need to speak to you in private." She said calmly, and walked into 

the kitchen. Genma began to sweat as he stood up from his seat, and followed 

his wife into the kitchen. He turned for a moment, and Nobuyuki gave him a 

thumbs-up. Genma sighed and closed the door behind him. Ranma pulled back his 

sleeve some to reveal a watch.

"Let's see. 5...4...3...2...1." With that an incredibly loud yell came out of 

the kitchen.

"GENMA! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO MY SON!!!??" This was followed 

by a barrage of questions about how he could do something so stupid, and what 

he was thinking, followed by a quiet, almost whimpering response from Genma. 

Tenchi winced slightly, as the argument continued. Katsuhito sighed.

"She never was very good at this kind of thing."

"Shouldn't you do something about it, dad?" Asked Nobuyuki.

"No, better she get it out of her system now."

"Yeah." Ranma's face looked slightly downtrodden though.

"Do not worry Ranma. She will accept the situation given some time. Have you 

tried looking for a cure?"

"Yes, ever since we got it, our training journey has been more about finding 

a cure, that training. We stopped by a village in China that was supposed to 

have a lot of mystics in it, but they were no help."

"And in all honesty, we don't want to talk about that village right now." 

Ukyo said, with an slightly upset expression.

"Of course. Ranma, now that you have returned, I wish to see just how much 

you have improves, meet me in the shrine in half an hour." Katsuhito said, as 

he went through a door that led to the deck outside. Ranma winced slightly, 

as his mother's shrieking doubled in volume. 

"Come on Ucchan, let's see if we can find you a room. You coming Tenchi?"

"Sure." Tenchi followed them out of the room.

*************

"How about this room, Miss Kuonji?" Tenchi asked. Ukyo stepped in front of 

him to look at the room. It was at least as big as Ranma's, plus it was next 

door to his. Ukyo smiled, and took of her bandolier, and laid her back-pack 

down.

"This should do nicely."

"I'm glad you like it. So tell Miss Kuonji..."

"Please, just call me Ukyo."

"Okay Ukyo. How did you come to be traveling with Ranma and Uncle Genma?"

"Oh, I've been traveling with them since the start. I was six when I first 

came along. Back when me and Ranma where first engaged." If Tenchi was 

drinking anything at the time, he would have spit it out.

"Engaged!?"

"Well, I am his Fiancee, Genma made the arrangement with my father back then. 

We were engaged then."

"Wow!"

"Yeah. Hey! Where's Ranchan go?" Tenchi looked around, and saw his cousin was 

no longer with them.

"Hhmm. He must have gone up to the shrine, already."

*************

"Huf...huf...huf..." Ranma panted as he ran up towards the shrine. "Man, I 

forgot how long it took to get up here." Ranma continued to run up the long 

steps. He finally hit the top. Standing at the door to the shrine was 

Katsuhito.

"Hhmm, you're two minutes late Ranma." He said in a neutral voice.

"Sorry, I was helping Ucchan find a room."

"You're girlfriend seems like a nice girl." The priest said, drawing his 

bokken.

"She's not my girlfriend. Thanks to my dad, she's my fiancee." Katushito 

didn't even show a blink of surprise.

"Really?" He said, shifting into a fighting stance. Ranma responded the same, 

shifting into his own stance. Here it was. He had been waiting to test his 

skills against his grandfather ever since he started his journey. He felt 

nervousness rise in him, which he forced down. It wouldn't do good to appear 

nervous in front of him. Both seemed to stand there for what seemed like 

forever.

'Patient, have to be patient.' Ranma thought to himself. Finally Katsuhito 

moved. Seemingly a blur he slammed towards Ranma and brought his bokken down 

over his head. Ranma dodged the blow, but his grandfather was already after 

him. His bokken seemed to strike like lightning as it was jabbed forward in a 

constant fluid motion. Ranma felt a small bit of pride at blocking every jab. 

He finally started to strike back, side-stepping the jabs, and moving behind 

his grand-father. He landed a kick at his mid-section, but it did not phase 

the old man. Ranma leapt into the air, and launched a flying kick at him. The 

old man just stood there, watching the kick flying at him. Just before he 

would have hit him, Katsuhito moved his head to the side, and Ranm's went 

sprawling off behind him. He hit the ground hard, but was back on his feet 

and charging instantly. Ranma suddenly started to throw punches at him, in 

much the same manner that Katsuhito had been using his sword jabs. The 

punches went at him with lightning speed, appearing as blurs, but each was 

still blocked by the bokken. Katsuhito suddenly ducked and tried to sweep out 

his young grandson's legs, Ranma jumped, and tried to send a kick into the 

old man's head. Katsuhito blocked, and threw him to the side.

"You've improved greatly Ranma, but you're still to slow. Especially if an 

old man like me can beat you."

"I'm (pant) not (pant) finished yet!" Ranma was back on his feet, then, and a 

light field appeared around his body. "FIERCE TIGER DOMINEERING BLAST!" A 

ball of chi slammed at the old man, who, like during the flying kick, just 

stood there watching it. All of a sudden there was a large flash of light. As 

the light faded back to its normal intensity, Ranma looked up, and saw his 

grandfather standing to the side of the area where the chi blast had been. 

Behind him, Ranma could see several piles of ash that used to be trees. Ranma 

suddenly saw nothing but stars, as the flat side of his grandfather's bokken 

struck him in the head. Ranma fell into a pile, below the old man.

"You've gotten very good. But you still have much room for improvement." 

Katsuhito said. With that he turned around and returned to the shrine. Ranma 

sat up, and caught his breath.

"Someday...someday I'll beat you." Ranma got up, and headed back towards the 

house.

*************

"Aunt Nodoka?" Nodoka looked up from her seat at the edge of the deck. 

"Oh hello Tenchi."

"Are you all right?"

"I...have been better." She said, as her nephew sat down next to her. 

"This is about what happened to Ranma?"

"Yes. I sent Genma away, hoping he would make my son a true man, but he comes 

back, half woman." Tenchi forces down the chuckle that rose in his throat.

"There really wasn't much they could do, Aunt Nodoka."

"Yes there was. Genma could have listened to that guide, instead of trudging 

on like a fool."

"Aunt Nodoka...." Tenchi said in a nervous voice.

"Yes Tenchi." Nodoka had lived with Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and her father ever 

since Achika died, she knew when something was wrong.

"You aren't gonna make them...." Tenchi trailed off.

"Oh yes. That promise I made Genma take. Seppuku." Nodoka trailed off for a 

moment. "No I won't. I really made that just to keep Genma in line. Who knows 

what he might have done had I not made him make that promise. No. I do not 

want to see my husband and son killed." Tenchi let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it, eventually."

"I suppose. Judging from the sounds coming from the shrine, it seems that his 

skill has improved greatly." Nodoka turned to look up at the shrine. Tenchi 

watched the look that was on his aunt's face.

"Are you going to be okay, Aunt Nodoka?"

"Yes Tenchi. I just need a little time to get used to it all. Why don't you 

head inside?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need some time to think."

"Okay." Tenchi got up and walked back towards the house. He looked back at 

his aunt for a moment, and hoped things would get better. Nodoka looked out 

at the setting sun, and tried to silence her thoughts for at least a bit. 

'My son is now half woman. I...suppose it could be worse. He could be dead. 

Especially if his training was truly as tough as Genma said it was.....Why 

does my life suddenly have to become complicated?'

TO BE CONTINUED.

NEXT CHAPTER: AWAKENING A DEMONESS.


End file.
